Disobedient Dogs
by Don Quote
Summary: A theoretic account of how Leah might have imprinted for the first time. May or may not continue.


There weren't many things that Leah asked for in life. Ever since she lost Sam, everything that she had once held dear ceased to matter. The world lost its beauty; life itself almost wasn't worth living. If she hadn't become a werewolf, she probably would've just grown into a silent and bitter old woman. But after the duty of protecting La Push (and her little brother, Seth) was pushed upon her, Leah had a lot more to live for. But that didn't make life any easier.

Becoming the first female werewolf to ever live posed a good many questions. The biggest one was quite simple, really: Why? Why was she a werewolf? It wasn't like La Push was lacking in potential boys to become werewolves if they needed more, so why her? Was there something wrong with her? Did all of the sorrow and need within her suddenly explode to make her something more than human?

If Leah was truthful with herself, it didn't matter. She didn't care about all of the impossibilities that went with her being a werewolf. It's not like she could change what she was, so why bother wondering? Her biggest complaint was having to share her mind with the whole pack. Especially Sam. She hated seeing his eyes fill with pity when he looked at her, and she hated feeling like a pathetic ex-girlfriend that he couldn't shake off. It was beyond torture that her pack brothers also thought her to be pathetic. But they could hardly relate. No one had ever been in her position before.

She might have been able to get past her feelings for Sam if someone had imprinted on her. But she was completely unwanted. No one had imprinted on her, and her hopes of a normal human relationship all died when Sam left her. This left her as a useless, freaky genetic dead-end. Can you blame Leah for being a little bitter?

But finally, another option presented itself to her. Due to reasons of his own, Jacob Black left Sam's pack and unwillingly formed his own. After so many months of despair, Leah finally saw an escape from the constant agony. It was such a relief to get away from Sam, that Leah almost felt happy for a change. Of course, just her luck, it was all thanks to Jacob. She couldn't complain, though, anything was worth getting away from the sickening self hate she felt for herself when she was in Sam's pack. Maybe she'd never have a happy ending in her life, but an almost painless life was the next best thing.

Then one day, all of her questions got answered. Everything she'd needed and never known that she needed, she was given. The world was beautiful again. Life was worth living. And it all changed on one seemingly normal day.

"Leah, won't you come in for a second?" Esme's sweet voice called from inside the Cullen's house. Leah was seated comfortably in her wolf form outside, enjoying the rare sunlight. She had no intention of moving, and she wasn't about to walk into a house full of bloodsuckers just because the motherly one wanted her to.

"Come on, Leah! Quit being such a downer and get in here," Seth shouted. Leah snorted at her little brother's tone. He sounded like he was talking to a disobedient dog. In a way, he was.

"The Cullens have a visitor that they'd like for us to meet," Jacob stated plainly. But that was that he needed to say. Leah sighed, and rose to her feet. Jacob would never force any member of his pack to do something that they didn't want to, but when he wanted her to do something, it was still incredibly hard to disobey. Leah shook out her gray fur and padded into the woods. When she was sure that she was completely out of sight, she quickly phased and threw on a t-shirt and some old jeans. She trudged up to the Cullen's home, and prayed for something quick that she wasn't really needed for.

When she stepped over the threshold, Leah froze. The world around her could've spontaneously combusted into flames and she wouldn't have noticed. All of her previous wants and desires were immediately forgotten and replaced by one thing. One person, to be exact.

Leah Clearwater was not a genetic dead-end. She just hadn't met the right man that would change her life forever.


End file.
